Loves Nick
by StupidBro
Summary: Nick has a bad week and Jeff is helpless and don't know what to do to cheer his boyfriend up. Luckily, Kurt has an idea.


**A/N: Yay another Niff oneshot, party hard :D But this is probably the last one shot for a while, because i really need to get back those other stories... I want them ready before the summer starts :)**

**So this just kind of popped into my mind when I was at math class... Yeah I dunno seriously :)**

* * *

_**Loves Nick**_

* * *

"Nicky", Jeff whined as the brunet pulled away again. They were laying on their connected beds in their dorm room, Nick top of his boyfriend.

The brunet sighed heavily and sat up on the bed. Jeff frowned confused and sat up. He pouted with his slightly swollen pink lips at his boyfriend. "Why did you stop?"

Nick ran his hand across his face. "I'm sorry, Jeff", he started but didn't look at the blond. "I-I am not really in the mood right now."

"Again? You haven't been in the mood of kissing me in two days", the blond pointed out, trying to hide the hurt expression from his face.

Usually Nick kissed him in the mornings and right after they separate to different classes. He kisses him after the class is over. Jeff had already lost the count of all the kisses he had everyday. But now he barely gets those anymore. Only a small hug and a small smile is shared right before the classes or lunch.

Then something terrible thoughts came to Jeff's mind.

"Oh my God", the blond muttered and felt himself starting to tear up. "Are you going to break up with me? I-I'm so sorry if I had done something, please don't leave me, Nick!" he rambled hysterically and Nick turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"I am not going to break up with you!" the brunet almost yelled and then took a deep breath. "I'm just… I have really bad week… my tests went really bad, especially Biology. And my uncle", he stopped and swallowed. "My uncle… he came to come by to our house and saw my test and began yelling at me how I don't have any future if I keep failing my Biology tests like that…"

Jeff listened his boyfriend and blinked. "B-but you were sick a whole week and away from classes so it's not your fault that the tests went bad", he told and Nick stood up, letting out a helpless laugh.

"I know! I tried to say that that to him, but he won't listen at me", he exclaimed not bothering anymore how much his voice rose. "So now this is just fucking great! I don't pass my Biology tests anymore and my uncle doesn't love me… I bet that even my parents don't love me… I bet that even you don't-"

"Do not say that, Nick!" Jeff interrupted and stood up as well. Nick took a deep breath and ran both of his hands through his brunet hair.

"C-can I just be alone… please?" the brunet asked and walked to his desk and sat down. Jeff looked at his boyfriend worriedly, but finally sighed and walked out of their dorm room, taking his phone and car keys with him.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Kurt", Jeff whined to his friend. They were sitting at The Lima Bean together, after the blond had called to Kurt when he left their dorm room.

"He is really upset", Jeff told and played with his coffee cup. Kurt smiled comfortably at the blond. "I'm sure it is just this day… look it's raining and his mood is down. Everyone's mood is down at the days like this", the blue-eyed boy said, but Jeff shook his head.

"It's not that", Jeff said and leaned in his elbows. "He told me that his Biology test went wrong… and then his uncle had yelled at him and now he thinks that nobody loves him anymore. Not even me! Which is totally stupid because…"

The blond groaned and dropped his head to table. Kurt patted his blond hair gently. Then he got an idea.

"If he thinks that you don't love him or anyone else doesn't love him, which is stupid like you said", the brunet started. "Why don't you just cheer him up?"

Jeff rose his head slowly and narrowed his eyes slightly and suspiciously. "What do you suggest?"

Kurt smiled and drank his latte. Then he got up. "Follow me."

Jeff blinked, but shrugged and drank his own coffee, before walking after Kurt.

* * *

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead as he tried to focus on his homework. But simply he couldn't. Because he felt just awful.

He had kept pushing Jeff away and was sure that he had made Jeff feel awful. His uncle yelling at him and that grade from that Biology test wasn't his boyfriend's fault. It was his own fault, because he was too sick to study… and maybe too proud to read in that. Because he is straight A student at Biology.

Nick groaned and leaned back to his seat and threw the pencil away.

Just then the door flew open and he saw Jeff coming in, a faint smile on his boyfriend's lips. The brunet turned fully around and mouthed _Hi_ to Jeff who responded to it same way.

The brunet bit his lower lip and opened his mouth, but Jeff stopped him holding his hand up: "Just let me speak first, okay?"

Nick blinked and nodded.

Jeff walked towards his boyfriend slowly and threw his phone on his bed, keys following after. "I know you are upset from that test, because you are particularly the class' star in that subject", the blond started with a smile. "But no one, can't keep their grades up, especially when you have been sick. You missed that week's all classes and recapitulation classes, so you couldn't do anything about it. What happened has happened."

Jeff took a deep breath and continued: "And your uncle… he is simply so stupid-" Nick chuckled to that and made Jeff smile more brightly. "-if he seriously reacts that way immediately when you get a bad grade from something, just don't listen to him! He did wrong because he must support you and support you to keep going…"

Jeff was standing now right in front of Nick. "And what come to your parents. They would never hate you or not love you just because of the stupid test. And I won't hate you just because something like that… One test or one bad grade doesn't make you stupid, Nick. It makes you kind of normal human, because who would get the best grades continuously? That's crazy!"

Nick had almost tears in his eyes. Screw that! He was practically crying like now. How on earth he deserved a boyfriend like this. Jeff was just awesome.

The brunet was about to say something but Jeff shook his head.

"And I made something… With Kurt of course, this was his idea", the blond said now blushing slightly. "He said that this would cheer you up…"

Nick frowned. What is Jeff talking about?

But now, he was so sure that his brains stopped working, because his boyfriend was opening his hoodie zipper right in front of him. _Holy shit! _Was Jeff undressing himself and giving him a- _No bad thoughts! Go away!_

Jeff took a deep breath and opened his hoodie, revealing a white shirt underneath it. Nick couldn't help but stare until he let out a shocked but bright laugh. On shirt there was reading with big, black and bolt letters: **LOVES NICK!**

"Jeff? What on-" Nick started but stopped himself. Instead he stood up and pulled the blond boy on his chest and captured his lips. Jeff was shocked for a while, but soon smiled and responded to kiss, wrapping arms around Nick's neck.

Nick pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. "Thank you, Jeff", the brunet said against his lips and felt Jeff shrug. "My pleasure", he told and Nick kissed him again.

"Just so you know", the brunet said and smiled. "I heard that Nick loves Jeff too."

Jeff giggled and hit his boyfriend's arm playfully. Nick chuckled and backed them to their bed, both collapsing on it.

* * *

Next week, Nick renewed his biology test and got the classes best grade. And it was all thank of the certain blond haired boy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it :) Reviews are making me happy~**


End file.
